


fate/伯爵天草/黑泥圣杯.4

by tltz1



Series: 黑泥圣杯 [4]
Category: fate - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 19:11:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17586701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tltz1/pseuds/tltz1





	fate/伯爵天草/黑泥圣杯.4

　　绿影笼罩着古刹。  
　　清脆的木鱼声回响在院中，僧人专心致志地敲着仅属于他的信仰的节奏，安静得如同浸透了梵音。  
　　爱德蒙表情复杂地看着坐在僧人对面的天草和一边佛像前摆的圣杯，表示我不是很能理解你们东方的文化。  
　　爱德蒙也不知道过了多久，这两个人才站起身，僧人念了声佛号，语气冷淡却并不冷漠，“施主缘何而来？”  
　　天草指了指一边的圣杯。  
　　“为了它么……”那僧人也不忌讳，兀自伸手拿了圣杯，毫不迟疑地递给天草，顺带着一个原本供在佛桌上的馍馍，那面一看就十分粗糙，夹杂着虫卵和石子，但对于这个年代、这个地点而言，爱德蒙知道僧人不是在刁难天草，而天草也就那么淡定地接过，对那尊金漆零落一半的佛像微鞠躬，客客气气地拜别了僧人，整个过程快得让爱德蒙一脸懵逼。  
　　“……就这么给你了？”  
　　“那是真佛。”天草却笑了笑，手指抚摸过圣杯的边缘，眼里闪烁着奇特的光彩，“真正的无欲无求，即使手持圣杯也不会有丝毫反应。”  
　　“……那这么拿走贡品真的好么？”  
　　“为什么不好呢？为什么不可以呢？”他低笑着反问，声音里透出柔软与虔诚，“若是计较这个，还称得上佛么？”  
　　来自以宗教统治国度所以必须有无数规矩的时代的爱德蒙完全傻掉了。  
　　“这个时代的宗教也沾了铜臭……不对，应该说，所有活下来的宗教都必须迎合人和政府，也就必然会产生污浊和罪恶。但无论如何，犯下过错的总是人，宗教本身是不会变的。所谓佛一直都是这样子，菩提无树，明镜非台——本无一物，无以尘埃。”  
　　（弘忍传衣钵时神秀所作佛偈：身是菩提树，心是明镜台；时时勤拂拭，勿使惹尘埃。后慧能作：菩提本无树，明镜亦非台。本来无一物，何处惹尘埃。后弘忍连夜传衣钵给慧能。天草在这里说的是他作为非佛学者比较认同的话，并非佛教真理）  
　　“……”爱德蒙，“我以为你作为一个基督教徒是排斥异端宗教的。”  
　　“我排斥他们信仰的对象。”天草依旧平静地回答，“但我不会排斥他们的初衷，与他们的信仰本身。”  
　　哈啊。  
　　就像他厌恶着神，却无法自制地被信仰着神的天草吸引么。

　　其他人在寺庙外等着他们。佛门清净，总不能一群人进去问个情况。  
　　“找到了。”爱德蒙在天草开口前对贞德说，“暂时在我这里。”  
　　态度要多淡定有多淡定。  
　　实际上持有圣杯的天草也确实没有开口，贞德点了点头，作为这支奇葩队伍的队长开始计划下一步——比如研究一下这个时代是否还有一个圣杯以至于特异点没有消失——爱德蒙回身对天草眨了眨眼，脸上满是揶揄。  
　　但天草没有回应他。很少见的，天草皱了皱眉，而爱德蒙脑海里闪电般地滑过一些猜测，比如这只圣杯无法发挥作用。  
　　否则天草恐怕在圣杯到手的第一时间就要开始他的拯救人类了。  
　　爱德蒙也皱了皱眉，但他纯粹是出由于还要继续加班，贞德很快明确了他们下一步的目标，爱德蒙对此毫不关心，他只关心天草。  
　　所以晚上再次被和爱德蒙塞到一个房间里时，天草面无表情。  
　　貌似被谁给卖了但不管了。  
　　“圣杯没用？”爱德蒙开门见山地问，他坐在天草床上，兴致勃勃地托着脸，“怎么，缺零件了么？”  
　　天草没有理会他的恶意，金色的杯形被摆在他们中间，天草的指尖沿着圣杯边缘摩挲，爱德蒙出由于好奇也戳了戳杯子，“来，变杯葡萄酒出来。”  
　　几乎是立刻，圣杯里满溢出酒香。  
　　天草：“……”  
　　“很明显，”爱德蒙干巴巴地说，“它区别对待。”  
　　天草抬眼看向他，爱德蒙几乎立刻知道了天草的意思，“这可不行。我不会说出你的愿望。想让我帮着个忙我可是要报酬的——”  
　　他以为天草会毫不犹豫地主动吻他，可惜天草没有。那个英灵端坐着，脊背挺直，金棕的眸子在黑暗中闪烁，“爱德蒙，那种事不是交易。永远都不会是。”  
　　天草就是有那么一种引人注意的特质，让爱德蒙心里黏糊糊地发痒，想得到，又想毁掉，想用精液涂满他的肌肤，看他被欲望拖进深渊，让现在正襟危坐的这个人发出黏腻的喘息，恳求被干得更深，让他那总是想着拯救人类的脑子被欢愉麻痹，让他变成离开做爱就活不下去的雌兽——  
　　可他幻想中那个被几人围着、一边为别人口交一边被插入、头发被粗暴地抓起、眼里尽是泪水的天草此时还坐在这里，严肃地看着他。  
　　欲望像春天到来时的眠兽般苏醒了。  
　　“天草。”他哑着嗓子说，“我做不到。我不能也不会想象人类被拯救。我只能想象——”他拿起圣杯在手里晃了晃，深红的酒液散发出微甜的香气，他蛊惑般开口，“鲜血遍地、万民伏倒、世界归于末日的样子。”  
　　当然这并不是在许愿。他按住天草的肩，将圣杯凑到嘴边含了一口酒，再凑过去，渡进天草嘴里，舌尖在酒液中相互交缠，醉人的香气弥散开来，天草配合地咽下他的酒，分开时唾液拉成银丝连在他们之间，爱德蒙抬手挑断它，“为什么一定要拯救人类呢？我倒觉得痛苦也是愉悦的一种，光从黑暗中诞生——喜悦因有痛苦对比才萌芽。”  
　　天草沉默地望着他，他也知道自己不能这么简单地说服一个追求圣杯如此久的人。他把圣杯随手扔到自己床上，那可以实现任何愿望的金色在黑暗中依旧引人注目，但他们都没有看它。爱德蒙环住天草的脖子，暧昧地对他的耳垂吹气，“你早就想到不会那么简单，是不是？”  
　　“御主肯让我脱离他来找圣杯，自然有一定的把握吧。”  
　　“我也觉得，这七个特异点的应该是‘同一个圣杯’，力量被分散了，简单的欲望可以实现，但像你那种就太艰难了。”  
　　天草垂下了目光。爱德蒙挑起他的发丝，继续贴着他的耳朵说，“回去之后，我帮你抢圣杯吧……？”  
　　天草愣了愣。  
　　“只是需要一个契约罢了，天草——你能保证，你所拯救的人里，也有我么？”  
　　“当然、”天草似乎没预料到他会这么问，“我会拯救的……当然包括你。”  
　　像是恶魔张开巨口，爱德蒙露出阴冷的笑意，他的手探进天草衣服里，贴着肌肤摸索，直到碰到挺起的乳尖，“一言为定——天草四郎。”  
　　“嗯……”天草没有拉开他的手，“这算是、嗯、有什么陷阱吗？”  
　　“当然有啊。”爱德蒙毫不羞惭地承认，“你会怎样做呢？”  
　　“无所谓。”天草轻声回答，“就算你不说，我也一定会救你的。”  
　　“连我自己爱的人都救不了……还救什么人类呢。”  
　　说这句话时天草的声音太轻也太小，但爱德蒙清楚地听到了他的每一个音节，那完全不像是表白，更像是对自己的催眠，在他的声音中爱德蒙放轻了动作，将他一步步剥净，棕色的躯体完全赤裸出来，月色中泛着柔和的光，带一点纤柔的少年外表与英灵的灵魂——爱德蒙舔了舔唇，将天草的手拉到自己领口，“来，帮我吧？”  
　　衣衫从肩头滑落，苍白而骨骼突出的肩膀被天草握住，修长的手指沿着锁骨的末端来回，带起酥麻的快感。爱德蒙俯视着天草，足有一会他才问：“受伤了也可以用魔力恢复吧？”  
　　“是……你、唔——”天草因为他突然的挺入屏住了呼吸，躯体完全僵硬起来，扩大的瞳孔里映出爱德蒙舔唇微笑的脸，“那就这样也没关系吧？”他带着残忍问，同时再次向里挤压，天草咬紧了下唇，肩膀因为爱德蒙的姿势陷入床垫中，睫羽挡住了眸光，爱德蒙只听到他急促的喘息声，“我开始了？”  
　　没有预兆，那简单的提醒根本算不上警告，天草只感觉自己被钉在阴茎上，灼烫带着撕裂的痛插进身体最深处，拼命咬紧了牙冠也没能止住惨呼，“唔——啊！唔、唔、呜……”爱德蒙的抽插带着血腥气弥散开，复仇者的眼睛仿佛在黑暗中闪亮，体内的魔力迅速发挥作用，伤口愈合又被撕开，“呜呜啊、哈啊、”被绑在岩石上、白天被秃鹫啄食夜晚愈合内脏般的折磨，泪水从天草脸侧滚落，“唔、呜……嗯、呜……”他没有求饶，甚至没有叫爱德蒙的名字，就那样低着头，任由泪水打在自己胸前，“唔唔、嗯唔、哈啊……唔、嗯？！”他骤然仰起头，瞳孔瞬间放得更大，“唔哈——啊啊、唔啊！”愈合了。血完全充当了润滑剂，疼痛在淡去，因为刚才的疼而变得敏感的神经紧接着承受了快感，爱德蒙找到了最脆弱的腺体，霎时间天草脑海里一片空白，敏感点被反复研磨的喜悦让他的胸膛剧烈起伏，泪水比刚才更快地涌出，他抱住爱德蒙的脖子，在他肩膀和胸口舔咬，“唔、哈啊……”眼前是自己留下的红痕，在爱德蒙苍白的肌肤上那痕迹极为显眼，“唔……你这家伙、哈啊……”  
　　“这次你可是完全清醒的，”爱德蒙低笑着回答，“要是再被肏到神志不清，可不能找借口了。”  
　　“要是你做不到让我爽，”天草毫不犹豫地还击，“你也就别找借口——唔啊！”  
　　爱德蒙惩罚性地挺入最深处，浅浅抽出又再次压入，最内侧肠道连接的敏感部位直接被刺激，天草发出含混而甜美的呻吟，“嗯——嗯哈啊、啊啊……不、嗯……”他望着爱德蒙，泪光闪烁的眼里浸透了分明的喜悦，“嗯、唔、呜……”他越是这样爱德蒙就越想折磨他，让他发出濒死般的喘息，“哈啊、”腰肢剧烈地摇摆，汗湿的发沾在肩头，天草磨蹭着他的躯体，阴茎在他小腹摩擦，湿润的唇角挑起，那是完全的挑衅，爱德蒙清楚地意识到此时被他压在身下的是一个男人，这个男人咬着他的皮肤，呼吸炽热滚烫，麝香气在他们周围环绕，淫靡的水声混合着肉体的撞击声，天草微弱地抗拒起来，“别、哈啊、太快了……”  
　　他越反抗爱德蒙就越想肏到他神志不清，他们的唇交叠在一起，亲吻间带着血腥气，天草的躯体在他身下扭动，睁大的眼里透出完全的抗拒，爱德蒙也分不清这更像是做爱还是施暴，快感夹在在痛楚中折磨着神经，爱德蒙咬噬着他的肌肤，“哈啊、嗯……”抗拒与迎合交杂在一起，快感驱动天草的腰肢弹跳，他的呼吸炽热急促，瞳孔里仿佛带着血色，“嗯哈啊、哈啊……”爱德蒙也喘息着，唾液顺着交缠的舌流到天草嘴里，再溢出去，炽热的甬道紧紧包裹着爱德蒙的阴茎，“爱德蒙……嗯、嗯……”  
　　泪水被舔去，爱德蒙死死撞进内部，天草低声哼叫着射在他小腹上，现在天草彻底软了下来：他像小动物般低哼着，双腿完全打开，肌肤水光润泽，令人移不开眼。爱德蒙低喘着同样射进他体内，黏腻的汗水将他们的肌肤胶着在一起，“唔……”天草发出细微的呢喃，“你、到底有什么奇怪的喜好……”。  
　　“太过火了吗？”爱德蒙笑着起身离开他的身体，“你睡吧，我收拾。”  
　　“……爱德蒙。”  
　　“嗯？”  
　　“谢谢……”天草的声音到最后几乎无法辨识，爱德蒙愣了愣，脸上的表情渐渐收敛起来。  
　　感谢……还真是奇怪的事情。  
　　不过是看他太累帮他放松一下，毕竟这种事情还是c阶的吉尔·德·雷比较有经验——绝望这种东西，总要先满怀希望、再遭遇痛苦、然后再看到阳光——  
　　那一刻的死亡，才是最美的。  
　　那一刻的坠落，才是最让人心动的。  
　　爱德蒙抱起熟睡的天草，毫无防备的睡颜靠在他怀里，长发软搭在他臂上；有那么一会他忽然觉得就这样也很好，不要考虑更多，他不复仇，天草也不去拯救什么人类，他们两个就在这里拥抱交缠——可他知道那只是想象罢了。  
　　明明交叠得这么近——明明是真的相爱着啊。  
　　可惜他们都不是真的小孩子，他们都有比个人的爱重要得多的事情，比如拯救人类——比如坚持那个作为岩窟王存在的自己。  
　　如果他不再是岩窟王，那这一切都没有意义。天草在守着自己的心，他又何尝不是。  
　　总觉得如果真的放下一切相爱——就会变得非常奇怪呢。  
　　果然还是、暂时就这样纠缠着，纠缠着……  
　　纠缠到他作为复仇者决定毁灭的那一天就好吧。  
　　爱德蒙擦了擦自己的眼睛。  
　　他这才意识到自己在哭，却不知道为了什么。


End file.
